wikiplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ever been bored? Here's your POST!
[[ Boredom... Even been really bored. Its a horrible feeling....like if you wanna just bang your head on a wall.. THIS IS THE POST FOR YOU!! Just read these amazing 101 fun things to do! Read some of my satisfied costumers aprrovals! "wow" Now try 'em! 1. Play LBP 2. Mess on this forum (over at littlebigworkshop.comhttp://www.littlebigworkshop.com) 3. Keep turning a light on and off 4. Throw a sock 5. Eat a sock 6. Look at what day your birthday will be in 2010 7. Go outside 8. Call friends 9. Make an Anti H4H Level 10. Say Cat in the Bat Hat 3 times fast 11. (Say Above) 3 times fast backwords 12. Go up to your mom or dad and laugh randomly 13. Dance 14. Count up how many hours until Uncharted come out 15. Run in a circle 30 times 16. Join Team Epic (over at littlebigworkshop.com) 17. Join cipE meaT 18. Sing " You're Beautiful" By James Blunt 19. Sing 'Run this town" By Jay Z 20. Search Alphacat on youtube 21. Make a sig 22. Stare at random people angrily 23. Try to name every continent 24. Try to find a word 10 letter word that starts with Q 25. Count how many days you've had the ps3 26. Count your friends 27. BUY WARHAWK 28. Drink water 29. Drink water upside down 30. Drink water upside down while eating a sock 31. Play with your curtains 32. Bother your Mom 33. Send all your online friends a message Saying OMG READ then leave the body blank 34. Eat a banana 35. Try to find 10 craters on the moon 36. Try to find out why Im writing this 37. Have a root beer 38. TURN IT UP TO 7 FOR THE ELMO THEME SONG 39. Think about your favorite car 40. Think about your favorite bug 41. Think about your favorite bird 42. Think about your favorite letter 43. Think about the one you hate most car,bug,bird,letter 44. Take a shower 45. Take a shower with a sock 46. Make a littlebiglogo 47. Make up a song 48. Find a curse word that starts with Q 49. Be happy 50. Be sad 51. Be scared 52. Be mad 53. Mess around on your XMB 54. Read a math book upside down 55. Try to learn what quantum theory 56. Don't strain yourself 57. Write Habububabubbua 58. Now say it 59. TRY to find a reason lbp is awesome 60. Read *56 61. Get a highscore on my level 62. Find out how to use wierd emoticons 63. Ask your friends why they go to the potty 64. Walk around your city saying hi to everyone wearing a salmon suit 65. Read a book 66. Find a problem with ps3 67. Find a porblem with xbox360 68. Find a problem with wii 69. Wonder why ps4 and xbox are fighting 70. Try to figure out a way to make LBP rated M 71. Scream 71. Scream at your dog 72. Scream at your lamp 73. Smell your lamp 74. Find if aliens are real 75. Make a video 76. Make a japanese account and make your mimic name the same as your main account and mssg yourself 77. Look up Kobe Bryant on google 78. Find out your favorite number 79. Find out if coal is good or bad 80. Watch the Star Wars movies 81. Compare and Contrast PsHome and The Sims 82. Read (ALL OF) the privacy policy of this website 2x 83. Find out your favorite song 84. Play around with iGod 85. Search up iGod on google 86. Try to reach 1000000 posts on this website 87. Keep closing and opening a door 88. Watch a movie starting with the letter Q 88. Watch a movie including the word Sock 89. Find out how to make GTA IV rating E 90. Read minimo's forums (over at littlebigworkshop.comhttp://www.littlebigworkshop.com) 91. Read Heckboy's forums (over at littlebigworkshop.comhttp://www.littlebigworkshop.com) 92. Read Ryukofdeath's forums (over at littlebigworkshop.comhttp://www.littlebigworkshop.com) 93. Publish an Anti H4H level 94. Make a level all about a sock and the letter Q 95. Draw 96. Draw your cat/dog 97. Draw your lamp 98. Draw your sock (DO IT) 99. Finish reading this forum 100. Read this forum backwords 101. Do everything on this list Now go do it! --Kidgx10 01:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC)kidgx10Kidgx10 01:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC)--